darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Purified Soul
Adel Brightsoul walked through the city market towards the city gates as dusk was falling. He was greeted warmly by all the people, waving and smiling back. In his wake, quarrels, arguments, and brawls ceased. Above, in his office in the cathedral's tower, High Priest Zakiry watched the shining circle of light that was Adel's presence, and felt a twist of envy and hatred in his heart. The Purified Soul is a Sharakim mind-master who has begun the process of purifying the Sharakim's curse from his body. They are highly revered by all Sharakim, and are regarded as living saints. Quote: All who fight the Shadow, in any of its forms, are my friends. Prerequisites: Race: Sharakim Base Save: Will +5 Feats: Unconditional Power, Subconscious Power, Preconscious Power Powers: Must be able to manifest Touch of Health Class ability: Must possess the Undead Mind Bane class feature. Special: Must not be tainted by shadow, nor have any negative levels. Must have been given a colored tunic. Fastest Path:Sharakim Ardent 3/Soulknife 3/Illumine Soul 3 Class Features Hit Die: d6 Weapons and Armor: No additional weapons or armor are granted by this class. Class Skills: Autohypnosis, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Heal, Knowledge (religion), Literate Languages, Perform, Psicraft, Sense Motive, Speak Language Skill Points per Level: 4+Int LV BAB Fort Ref Will Special Manifesting Level 1 +0 +0 +0 +2 Souls' Aura, Aura of Light, Soul's Grace +0 2 +1 +0 +0 +3 Aura of Life +1 3 +2 +1 +1 +3 Aura of Mind +1 4 +3 +1 +1 +4 Aura of Grace +1 5 +3 +1 +1 +4 Healing Hands, Aura of Gentle Light, Purified Body (+1) +0 6 +4 +2 +2 +5 Aura of Gentle Life +1 7 +5 +2 +2 +5 Aura of Gentle Mind +1 8 +6 +2 +2 +6 Aura of Gentle Grace +1 9 +6 +3 +3 +6 Purifying Hands, Aura of Pure Light, Purified Body (+2) +0 10 +7 +3 +3 +7 Aura of the Pure Soul +1 Manifesting Ability (Ex) At every level except 1st, 5th, 9th (and every four levels thereafter), the Purified Soul gains additional power points per day, an increase in manifester level, and access to new powers as if he had advanced a level in a previous manifesting class. No other benefits from that earlier manifesting class are gained. Soul's Grace (Su) At 1st level, the Purified Soul gains the ability to add his Charisma bonus to all his saves. Souls' Aura (Su) At 1st level, the character's soul is so pure and powerful that it's influence extends beyond the character's body into the world around him. The area affected is 10' per level of Purified Soul. In addition, this aura is always on and grants those within the aura (including the character himself) certain abilities. These abilities apply to all who are not undead, from the Plane of Shadow, or shadow-tainted. As a standard action, the aura can be suppressed for a number of minutes equal to the Purified Soul's class level and Wisdom bonus. Only the auras of Light can be combined with the other auras. Changing the aura's effect is a full round action. In addition, anyone buried within a Purified Soul's aura is guaranteed to not become an undead. Aura of Light: The character's aura shines with a clear silvery light that illuminates the area with the equivalent of torchlight. Aura of Life: Undead, creatures from the Plane of Shadow, and creatures made of shadow cannot enter the area of the aura unless they make a Will save equal to 10+class level+Cha bonus. Aura of Mind: Creatures affected by the Purified Soul's aura gain a bonus equal to the Purified Soul's Cha bonus on all saves against mind-affecting effects. If they are already affected by such an effect, they gain an additional save (with the bonus) every 10 minutes. If the effect is caused or produced by a creature non-affected by the aura, the bonus is doubled. Aura of Grace: All affected creatures gain a +2 deflection bonus to AC, and a +2 resistance bonus to all saves. Aura of Gentle Light: The character's aura shines with a clear silvery light that illuminates the area with the equivalent of shadowless torchlight. Aura of Gentle Life: Affected creatures heal at double their normal healing rate, and all healing powers have their power point cost reduced by an amount equal to the Purified Soul's Cha bonus. Aura of Gentle Mind: All affected creatures must make a Will save to resist being affected by the Purified Soul's serene aura. If they fail, they behave as if affected by the Serenity power. Additional saves are required every minute. The affects of the aura do not change attitudes towards undead, creatures of shadow, or the shadow-tainted. Aura of Gentle Grace: All affected creatures gain total concealment from undead, creatures of shadow, and the shadow-tainted. Aura of Pure Light: The character's aura shines with a clear silvery light that illuminates the area with the equivalent of shadowless daylight. Aura of the Pure Soul: Undead and creatures of Shadow cannot enter the aura's area at all, and if forced within the aura, must make a Fortitude save every minute or be destroyed. Shadow-tained creatures are afflicted with great pain, and are treated as if they had gained two negative levels while within the aura. Healing Hands (Su) Beginning at 5th level, a Purified Soul can heal wounds by touch. Each day he can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to his class level x his Charisma bonus. A Purified Soul may choose to divide his healing among multiple recipients, and he does not have to use it all at once. Using healing hands is a standard action. Alternatively, a Purified Soul can use any or all of this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures and creatures of Shadow. Using healing hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The purified soul decides how many of his daily allotment of points to use as damage after successfully touching the target. Purifying Hands (Su) Beginning at 9th level, the purified soul may heal a number of points of ability damage equal to his class level each day. The healed points do not have to be applied to a single ability, nor to a single creature. Using purifying hands is a standard action. Purified Body (Ex) As the purified soul gains level, the hold of the racial curse on him becomes less and less. His green skin becomes normal human color, his fangs, claws, and horns disappear, and his pointed ears straighten and shrink. At 5th and 9th levels, the sharakim gains a point of Charisma. Category: RulesCategory: Prestige ClassesCategory:Custom Prestige Classes